Ojamajo Kira☆Kira
Ojamajo Kira☆Kira is a collaboration series created by Preppy and her best friend of all time, Japan. It tells the story of five female elementary school friends, who have been given the chance to become Ojamajos after their encounter with a mysterious witch-turn greenling named Bocelli. Story Characters Ojamajo *'Yukino Kirakira ' (or Olivia St.Germain) : One of the main protagonists and first to meet Rune. A cheerful and happy 10 year-old, 5th grader. Kirakira loves her life and lives everyday to the fullest. On the inside however, Kirakira is pretty lonely as being an only child, with only the nanny at home to keep her company and their relationship is pretty rocky. As an Ojamajo, her theme color is light blue and her symbol is a music note. Her fairy is RaRa. *'Ueda Karen ' (or Katherin Whiteheart) : Kirakira's younger cousin, who is also a classmate of hers. Karen is a little spoiled and almost always gets her way with things, since her parents are total pushovers. Even though not being of English decent, she enjoys using British words when speaking or as she calls it 'Tea Talk, ティートーク". She although has a soft spot for kittens and puppies, which she also happens to have posters of all over her room. As an Ojamajo, her theme color is red and her symbol is a butterfly. Her fairy is KaKa. *'Aomidori Ally ' (or Allison Ewell) : A timid and shy girl who hails from Osaka. This, actually due to her being mistreated and humiliated for many years up til now, when she enrolled at Sunrise Elementary School, where she befriends Kirakira and Karen. Throughout most of her life, she had been singled out due to her dark skin, even though she was born and raised in Japan. As an Ojamajo, her theme color is teal and her symbol is a crown. Her fairy is LyLy. *'Otono Sumire' (or Jenny Jones) : Kirakira's old friend from kindergarten who she reunites with after she transfers. Sumire is a lover of all things donut, including all the different types with her favourites being jelly-filled and glazed. She although has a terrible fear of insects with the worst being roaches, which she will instantly run away within seconds of sight. As an Ojamajo, her theme color is purple and her symbol is a star. Her fairy is SuSu. *'Chikano Uta' (or'' Melody Birtch'') : Artistic and creative, Uta is a 5th grader even though being the youngest of the team and last to gain her powers. Uta although has a large fear of jellyfish, octopie and squid. She loves playing puzzle games and card games, including Go Fish and Hanafuda. As an Ojamajo, her theme color is pink and her symbol is a circle. Her fairy is TaTa. Gallery Ojamajo Me, Katherin, Melody, Japan-Chan and Jenny.png|Group with Uta Bocelli.png|Bocelli in her witch form Trivia *''All of the main characters are basically 8-12 year-old versions of people in Preppy's actual life, mainly consisting of her close friends and family.'' Category:Seasons Category:Ojamajo Maker Game